dbz_alternaterealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Goten
Bio & Personality Goten As a child, Goten was very playful and enthusiastic. He enjoyed playing with his best friend, Trunks, and spent most of his time around him. As a half-Saiyan and Gohan's younger brother, Goten has a very strong potential, and accesses Super Saiyan at a very young age. Growing up, Goten develops a strong motivation for protecting those he loves, but decides to never unlock any transformation beyond the first level of Super Saiyan, as he believes it'll use too much energy. Trunks Trunks takes after his father, in the sense of confidence and pride. He, just like Goten, learned to go Super Saiyan in his youthful years. History Childhood Buu Saga Until the age of 7, Goten and Trunks spent a time of peace and tranquility, spending most of his time playing with Trunks. At age 7, Goten trains with Gohan, and Trunks with Vegeta. The two then participate in the Junior Division of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Goten and Trunks advanced to the finals, where they then faced off for the last match of the Junior Division, where Trunks ultimately won. Afterwards, while Goten and Trunks decide to take it upon themselves to steal a fighter's identity as "Mighty Mask," which allows them to then sneak into the Adult Division. After being exposed on the way out to the ring, by another fighter accidentally stepping on their clothes, the two are disqualified. The two then learn of the rest of the Z-Fighters' venture to stop the wizard, Babidi, and his potential awakening of Majin Buu, a powerful and dangerous monster. After gathering this information, the two follow after the group Upon arrival, the two see Piccolo and Krillin turned to stone by Demon King Dabura. They question what happened and, upon learning that the only to return them to their original state is to kill the Dabura, decided to find the demon and destroy him. A while later, Goten and Trunks encounter Vegeta, fighting Majin Buu, soon after which Vegeta knocks the two boys out, ordering Piccolo to relocate them, for their safety. Once Piccolo abides by the command, Vegeta then, hoping to destroy Majin Buu in the process, self destructs. Unfortunately, Majin Buu quickly regenerates, while Goten and Trunks are taken to Kami's Lookout, where they hide from Majin Buu, as he goes through with his onslaught on the world. After Babidi announces that Trunks and Goten, as well as Piccolo, are now wanted and to be turned in for their interference in the battle between Vegeta and Majin Buu. Goku, once the boys wake up, deliver traumatizing news that Vegeta is dead. Trunks refuses to believe it, but Goku tells him that he can teach the boys a technique that will ensure victory over Buu: the Fusion Dance. Goku, while teaching the boys the Fusion Dance, is interrupted by Babidi's announcement that he is going to destroy Capsule Corporation. Trunks then rushes to get the Dragon Radar from Capsule Corporation, while Goku stalls Babidi and Buu. Goku, upon returning to the Lookout, continues teaching the Fusion Dance to the boys, and his time is shortened due to the boys practically forcing him to show them his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Once Piccolo finalizes teaching the Fusion Dance to Goten and Trunks, the two claim they are ready to fight Super Buu. However, once they witness Chi-Chi being turned into an egg, Goten tries to rescue her, but accidentally causes Buu to drop the egg and the egg shatters. The boys are then determined to train intensely and take revenge upon Super Buu, who disapproves, so he demands they fight now. The boys, still angry, fuse but are instantly defeated. Gotenks is frustrated, and is angered into a Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Gotenks has no problem dealing with Super Buu afterwards, as he uses a Flame Kamehameha to disintegrate every bit of Buu's body, who was unaware of what power he had gained in such a short duration of time due to the transformation. Battle of Gods Saga God of Destruction Beerus, looking for a worthy fighter, titled as "Super Saiyan God" to fight, comes to Earth and ruins Bulma's birthday party. After witnessing both Gotenks and Bulma take a hit from Beerus, Vegeta rages into Super Vegeta 2, more powerful than even Goku as a Super Saiyan 3. Gotenks transforms into Super Saiyan 3, and is ready to charge into battle with Vegeta against the deity, but is interrupted when Goku appears in front of them, after using Instant Transmission. A couple minutes later, Goku performs the ceremony to become a Super Saiyan God, and starts rushing an assault (along with Gotenks, Piccolo, and Vegeta) against Beerus. The battle was formidable, but Beerus was victorious. Astonished by the Z-Fighters' battle power, Beerus agrees to leave Earth be, in exchange for a delicious meal to take home. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans